fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blood Drenched Emperor
Summary The Blood Drenched Emperor is the second most powerful of the Demon Emperors. His name comes from his utterly bloodstained armour, which constantly drips blood. Personality Tropes * Blood Knight (fitting) * Combat Sadomasochist (see below) * Blue and Orange Morality (essentially thinks fighting and causing or receiving pain is good, and anything else is evil) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Unknown, title is The Blood Drenched Emperor Origin: Arbore De Mundus Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Blood Manipulation (on a cellular level, including anything that could be conceptualised as the 'blood' of something, such as plant sap and machine oil), Abstract Existence (embodies the concepts of "a bloody death"), Regeneration (Low-High physically, can regenerate from being reduced to drops of blood, Mid-Godly over 100 years), Skilled with his whip, Flight, Minor conceptual manipulation with his whip, Soul Manipulation (can consume souls to gain a portion of their magical power) Attack Potency: City Block Level, can ignore durability Speed: At least Subsonic (can move and attack so fast that normal humans cannot percieve his motions, casually caught arrows fired at him from behind) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 50 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block Level, regeneration and abstract existence makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high Range: Ten metres with his whip, City wide with blood manipulation, up to Multi-continental with Kingdom of Blood. Standard Equipment: His notched whip, a 10 metre long whip with spikes and nails embedded in it. These spikes have the property of being conceptualised as "drawing blood from the opponent", so once the spikes have made contact with the opponent, even if it is only magical armour or their shield, the spikes will penetrate the flesh of the opponent and draw blood. However this is only useful against enemies who have something that can be conceptualised as "blood" (including machine oil or plant sap) Intelligence: High. A very strategic and intelligent tactician in battle, as well as having knowledge of how to cause pain to enemies. Weaknesses: Cannot control the blood within another unless he has first absorbed a sample of some kind, either by consuming their blood or using an ability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Conceptual Blood Manipulation - the Blood Drenched Emperor can control anything that can be conceptualised as blood at a cellular level. This control is over its temperature, density, durability, shape, etc. However, he cannot control the blood of another being while their blood is still inside their body unless he first ingests a sample of their blood. *'Crimson Orb '- creates an orb of blood swirling and rotating at relativistic speeds. Anything organic that touches this orb is ripped apart at the cellular level, while anything inorganic is worn away to nothing extremely quickly. He himself is unharmed by the orb. **'Crimson Shield' - surrounds himself with the orb to block incoming threats. **'Crimson Realm -' by expanding this orb of blood, the Blood Drenched Emperor can create a near inescapable zone to battle his opponents in, or simply enclose the orb on them. *'Crimson Lance '- summons large lances made of of blood, then throws them at his enemies. Can summon tens of thousands of these at once, and used them to devastate an opposing army. **'Crimson Star' - once a lance has impaled an enemy, the Blood Drenched emperor causes several other spikes to emerge from it at all angles, ripping the opponent apart from the inside. *'Crimson Deluge' - projectile vomits blood from his mouth at high speeds, enough to flood a large portion of a city. Anything caught within this deluge has its own blood drained from its pores until it becomes a dried husk. *'Crimson Mist '- fills the air with a red mist made from blood. He is instinctually aware of anything within this mist, and can utlise the above abilities from any point within the mist, even within his opponents should they breathe the mist in. *'Sanguine Blade -' creates a blade made of blood. While this blade initially appears as a simple one-handed greatsword, its true threat lies in its ability to change form near instantly, reshaping itself into different weapons and configurments as the situation requires, allowing it to easily slip through an opponent's defenses. Additionally, being cut by the blade has the same effect as if the Blood Drenched Emperor had ingested their blood, allowing him to control it even inside their body. *'Kingdom of Blood' - a passive ability of the Blood Drenched Emperor. Anything within several metres of him has its blood or equivalent drained from it near instantly, reducing it to a husk, and absorbed into his body. This causes his surroundings to be perpetually dyed with blood/equivalent that slowly moves towards him, increasing in speed the closer it gets. This effect radiates out from him, increasing in power the longer he stays in one location, with its limit seemingly being reached at several continents away after a year of staying in the same rough location, though it is implied he was holding back his power for the sake of his brethren. Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Blue and Orange Characters